Chinese Patent No. CN201126756Y discloses a strip type off-circuit tap changer, where a contact set has moving contacts and fixed contacts. The moving contact is clip-type, and two upper and lower moving contacts closely press and span over a fixed contact with a spring or a reed, such that when the switch is shifted, the upper and lower moving contacts slide on the fixed contact. The foregoing structure has the following shortcomings: the frictional resistance is great and has no handleability when the moving contacts slide on the fixed contact, the moving and the fixed contacts have great abrasion, which cannot avoid a transmission error in the operation positioning, and results in low operational reliability.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.